


The V Card

by Odium333



Series: Poor Tony One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Howards bad parenting, Howard’s A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Raped Tony, Steve is a virgin, abused Tony, child rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odium333/pseuds/Odium333
Summary: It had been a normal day, fighting a god with daddy issues until all of a sudden the avengers were the age they were when they lost their virginity. That would’ve been fine if it were not for the fact Tony was a lot younger than he should’ve been.





	The V Card

   

It had been a normal battle, Loki came back to life again (much to Thor’s delight) and the 6 avengers ended up in the streets of New York, arrows and rubble flying through the air. It had been normal, had until Loki dodged a huge green fist then raised his arms, green light filled the now empty streets; “Enjoy the memories, Avengers” cackled the green and gold clad god.The bright light blinded the team, much to the protest of Hulk who let out a roar loud enough to cause the ground to tremble. When the light had faded the younger of the gods had diapeared leaving no trace that the he had ever been stood before them. Clint was still rubbing his eyes to try to rid the blindness as Thor looked around in confusion, his face contorted into an expression resembling a lost puppy- the blond god was probably worried about his brother, despite the whole muder of the whole human race thing (Tony swore the man had to be the most forgiving being to ever exist). The spell didn’t seem to do much and the temporary lack of sight didn’t make it any clearer why Loki had talked about memories. Tony’s face was contorted into a grimace as a stabbing pain shot through his spine. The last thing the genius saw was Steve collapsing onto the road before everything exploded in a sudden surge of agony and it all went dark…

When Tony came to he felt… different. He was layed in a bed, springs digging uncomfortably into his back and the walls surrounding him were a blinding white. Cheap bed, white walls and the smell of disinfectant stuck to the air so definitely a hospital, probably S.H.I.E.L.D.’s medical bay. As his vision unblurred and the strength returned to his body, the brunette man scanned the room, finding 4 occupied beds nearby. As he attempted to move the rest of his body his whole body protested causing a groan to escape from his lips, a groan an octave higher then it should’ve been. “Ah, Tony your awake” came the familiar voice of one Steve Roger who was sat on a plastic chair much too small for a man of his size. “Wha…” Tony slurred, brown eyes still half closed. The older man shifted his body so he was sat up in his bed “what happened?” The question was met with a concerned smile on Steve’s part “We should wait until the rest wa-“ as if he had a 6th sense Clint woke up at that exact moment, or who Tony could only assume was Clint…

The newly awake man was undeniably Clint but younger, much younger. He looked 18, his sandy hair was longer and lighter than it should’ve been, his face was thinner, more angle and less aged, his face was dotted with the occasional freckle and was darkened with a deep tan. “Who’s da kid?” He murmured, ever the poet, as he looked over towards Tony. “It’s me, your favourite playboy. What’s up with you Birdbrain? You had some intense surgery?” Tony managed, eyelids less heavy now. “TONY!?” The blond man suddenly yelled, eyes comically wide. The yelling awoke the other three in the room: a red haired teen (around 17) her face was covered in glamorous makeup and wearing a black dress that barely covered anything she oddly resembled Nat, steel glare and all, then there was a blond man whose hair was tied in a loose pony tail, strands breaking loose and his blue eyes shone with excitement , the last man was an adult that looked almost exactly like Bruce, though his bags were smaller and his eyes shone instead of the dull glow they normally held. The room was silent for an agonising, tense second then all hell broke loose, shouts (mainly just names and curse words) filled the small room and duvets were thrown as ginger woman, Tony and young Bruce attempted to leave their beds only for all three to fall to the floor.

A loud “SHUT UP!!” Silenced the yelling group. A tall man clad in black with a matching eyepatch was stood in the doorway, face set in a glare. “All of you just shut up and listen to Steve.” 5 pairs of eyes turned to stare at the muscular man who all of a sudden looked very embarrassed, blue eyes burning holes into the floor. “Well, Team, to put it simply you’ve been deaged to the day y-you… to the day you uhhh… lost your v-virginity.” By the end of his sentence the Captain was bright red. “Loki left us a note. He said he’ll undo the spell if you talk about the day so… have fun.” Explained Fury as he left the room. “Virginity huh? So uh… why’s Stark so young? And wearing a Captain America T-shirt? ” Horror, like ice running through his veins, hit Tony. If he was the age he was when he lost his virginity he must be...5? The brunette man’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated and his hands shook with fear, he was expected to talk about it. Luckily, who they presumed was Bruce noticed Tony’s discomfort “so I’ll go first? There isn’t much of a story, it was just me and Betty we had been together for a while, we were tipsy and yeah…” his cheeks were tinged pink as he trailed off, a small smile graced his face.

It was nice, Tony thought, seeing Bruce before his life went to shit, before everything he didn’t deserve hit him. It was nice that Bruce had a time he could think back to, a peaceful time with his girlfriend that he loved and loved him, on the other hand it made everything Bruce had suffered through much more tragic, he had lost so much. Young Natasha placed a pale hand on his shoulder and allowed a sincere smile to grow on her usually stony face. “ I was 17,” the red head began “it was a mission, he was a sleazy old guy, I was a pretty young thing in a skimpy dress” she said as she gestured to her black dress “I needed the infomation and men just after sex seem to let their guard down. I lost my virginity and he lost his life.” Her voice took on cold malice as she spoke, a 17 year old having sex, not for fun but because she was a spy- it didn’t seem right or fair. The cold woman reached up and tucked a perfect ringlet of red hair behind her ear as she looked up to the team. Clint sent her a gentle smile but the comfort was interrupted by the booming voice of a young Thor. “My innocence was lost to the lovely…” He suddenly stopped, a flush painted across his cheeks “I uh… never received her name…” a snort from Clint earned a glare from Steve “but she was a fine warrior and very eager in the bedroom” he smiled, any previous embarrassment forgotten. “We met on the battlefield and we spent the night together, she was gone before I awoke. T’was a shame she fought with such courage and was a very fair maiden” The god seemed lost in memories before quickly shaking his head and look up to the team again, azul eyes shining. Before Cling let out a loud sigh.

“Me next then?” The archer looked mildly annoyed, Loki always put him in a bad mood, understandably so“I had just left the circus, ya know off to find my own way? And I ended up at this bar, real shabby but I was a kid and decided ‘screw it lets get drunk’ so I did. And then this attractive man approached me and next thing I know I’m in bed with him, having the time of my life.” The story had left a few fresh questions in Tony’s mind. Clint was in the circus? Clint had slept with a man? Was Clint dating Coulson then (the two were awfully close)? Tony glanced over to Steve, trying to judge his reaction to Clint sleeping with a man, the 40s were very different to modern day but he looked normal… in fact he hadn’t changed and suddenly Tony was laughing. More like giggling really, after all he was a toddler, Steve was a virgin! Through laughs Tony managed to explain his unexpected fit of giggles “Vi-“ more laughs “you’re a-a virgin! Really Stevie?” The cause of such laughter was suddenly clear and Steve turned bright red as Clint joined in with the laughing. “I was a block of ice!” He huffed out in defence but the toddler and teen still took another 2 minutes to calm down.

When everyone was settled again the tension grew in the room, the state of Tony was self explanatory and he’d have to talk about it. “Tony, you don’t have to we can fi-“ began Clint but was soon cut of by the now-toddler Stark. “It’s fine. I can do this” he offered a shaky smile to the concerened assassin and took a deep breath as memories assaulted his senses

“Please Daddy I don’ wanna. It hur’s” A sharp slap was the only response to his begging

  
“My dad, Howard, wasn’t the same man that Steve knew, he changed into a cruel man with no empathy, no understanding of love. He beat me. Always compared me to the ‘Great Steve Rogers’”he smiled sadly looking down at his too big Captain America top “I used to worship you,I guess it twisted into hate, that was until we became bros of course” Tony managed, panic clawing at his throat, shutting off his air.

Choking, gagging, hurting, swallowing. It was a cicle that never stopped. Strange men, strange hands, strange feelings as the proded and rubbed and stroked

“He was stressed and had no people skills so of course he had trouble convincing the board and sponsors and such so why not make use of the useless child he had laying around.”

Ripping, Tearing. No.No.No. S-stop please! I’m sorry Daddy! Please! Thrusting, Pain Pain Pain

“He would whore me out” Tony spat, anger clear on his face “Allowed men to use me for their sexual desires just so he could sell some guns,it was all I was good for. He ruined my life so he could ruin more lives and then I followed in his footsteps and carried on making weapons. despite the hell they brought me” the short man had tears forming in his chocolate eyes.

Warm liquid filling him. All I’m good for. A sharp slap to the ass. This is how I help Dad. An ache reaching all the way up his spine. Worthless.

“There were whole meetings of men there do I could pleasure them, I was passed round like some toy. It- it almost broke me… “ When Tony looked up, Steve’s face was tinted green and his expression was twisted into pure hate, concentrated anger. “Howard was a dick” Growled out the blond super soldier earning a sad chuckle from Tony “yeah..” he whispered, voice hoarse and trembling. Suddenly, warm arms were wrapped around him, Tony looked up to see the face of Thor, red nosed and tears streaming down his cheeks. Brown eyes scanned the rest of the room, Bruce was green round the edges, as he huffed huge breathes in an attempt to keep control, Clint’s arm was reaching for a phantom arrow as he swore like a sailor and Natasha looked horrified, eyes wide and red lips parted. “But I’m fine now though” Tony forced out quickly “seariously”. Steve’s suspicious gaze met the frantic face of Tony who was now rambling at a mile a minute. It was only one minute later when everyone was returned to their normal bodies. Loki’s plan had of course back fired, the spell had just created a new found respect for their resident billionaire.

 

 


End file.
